Not Supposed To
by Kiwi345
Summary: He wasn't supposed to, but he did! Oneshot.


Not Supposed To.  
By: Kiwichan Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. 

It was a very hot day. Inuyasha sat, clad in only his blue swim trunks that Kagome graciously provided for him. He usually didn't like to show his body to anyone, but with the heat like it was , he was willing to allow it. Besides only Kagome was around to see him like that anyway.

Lying underneath the cool shading of the trees, Inuyasha sat eyeing Kagome. She had packed a light lunch for them to enjoy while they rested. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some sandwiches and drinks, and of course, the instant noodles which he loved so dearly. Kagome was busy filling her plate with the delicious food, when she realized that she had forgotten her chopsticks.

"Inuyasha, I will be right back I am going to run to Kaede's and borrow some chopsticks for our food." Having said that she took off at brisk walk towards Kaede's hut. Mumbling could be heard in the distance as Inuyasha sat stunned for a moment, realizing what she had said, as he watched her retreating back end. 'That girl sure is weird', he thought to himself, 'but she sure is a pretty'. A slow smirk began to form on his face. No. He couldn't allow himself to think like that, it wasn't right he wasn't supposed to.

Oh God was he so hot. She made him hot, the weather made him hot, even his thoughts and thinking was making him hot. He needed relief, and he knew just how to obtain it. Sensing that Kagome was still a good distance away, he grasped his long cylinder object. He was told he wasn't supposed to touch it, that it was wrong if he did, but he didn't care. His thirst needed to be quenched but not from water. He yearned for a different kind of release. One that would make all the pain go away.

The smooth shape and texture fascinated him. He loved the feel of it in his hands. His eyes were half lidded as he began rubbing his hands up and down the long smooth surface. It wasn't a familiar surface he was used to touching. He was still new to it, but the feelings it created in him made him yearn for it. Carefully he began tossing it between his hands, marveling in the smooth roundness of the whole thing.

Slowly, he began to notice a slim film like wetness, begin to form, on it. Once again he began running his hands along the surface , carefully clearing away the moisture. He didn't know what it was, and he certainly didn't care. It allowed his hands to glide across the surface better. 'The tip, focus on the tip' he chanted to himself. That was where he would find his relief. He had touched it before, but he never went beyond that. Someone was always there to help him in that department.

Slowly he began to circle the tip, rubbing it ever so slowly, drawing his claw around the surface and twisting it ever so slightly, tapping the hole at the top like he had been shown to do. Just beyond the hole is where his relief would be found, and he would be able to cry out in relief. Not wanting to wait any longer he began tugging at it with renewed fervor. If only he could figure out how it works, he would reach his goal. 'why didn't I pay attention when Kagome was showing me how' he thought. Twisting and tugging at it faster and harder, applying pressure and tugging at the top, he began to fall into a brisk and steady rhythm.

Two minutes later, after much twisting, tugging, and shaking he began to feel the pressure build. His instincts where telling him to let that pressure be released. So he began tugging on it faster. Whimpering at the way his body was feeling he began to call out Kagome's name. Faster and faster, shaking and tugging, the louder his got calling out to Kagome. Suddenly, with a final tug and squeeze, liquid shot through the hole on the top, splattering a dazed Inuyasha, who was screaming at the top of his lungs,

" KAGOME"!!!!!!!

Kagome came running up from the forest with a scared look on her face not knowing what was going on. She was on her way back from Kaede's hut when she heard Inuyasha's frantic yelling. Coming up to the clearing she noticed Inuyasha panting heavily.

"Inuyasha what happened, what's wrong ?"

Inuyasha turned around with a red and guilty look on his face. " I …I…I didn't know it would do that." Then he turned slightly redder. " I couldn't figure it out. I am sorry. I am so sorry, please forgive me. I know you told me not to touch anything, but I could wait any longer, I needed relief."

Kagome stood still starring at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Ever so slowly her lips curled into a slight smile. Suddenly without warning Inuyasha heard Kagome start to laugh. At first it was a slow gentle laugh, which abruptly turned into a full blown laugh- until-you -pee-your-pants, laugh. Finally after her laughter had died down, just as Inuyasha's anger was rising, she spoke.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said in between fits of giggles. Finally being able to regain her composure she went on to say, " I know it's hot out here, and if I would have known that you needed a can of soda to clench your thirst, I would have opened it for you!"

THE END

A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please r/r! Thanks Again!


End file.
